Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, AKA Agent P, is O.W.C.A.'s top agent and Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's pet platypus. He first appeared in the crossover episode. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Personality Perry takes his job as a secret agent very seriously and cares greatly for Phineas and Ferb. Physical Appearance Perry is a platypus with teal fur, brown eyes, a bright orange duck-bill, and an orange beaver tail. He stands on his hind legs while working as an agent, but rests on all four while acting like a pet. While working as an agent, Perry wears a brown fedora with a black strap. History Before and during the summer that took place before Milo Murphy's Law, he would be undercover as the pet of his host family, the Flynn-Fletchers, until he would be called on (almost daily) by Major Monogram to thwart Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daily scheme (usually including an inator). Recent Events In The Phineas and Ferb Effect, Perry jumps in through Doofenshmirtz' ceiling and meets Orton, Cavendish, Dakota, Diogee, and Milo. He then leaves with Milo and Diogee to retrieve a clock needed to save the world. Upon returning, he travels back in time with Doofenshmirtz, Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota to help retrieve some orange soda and save the world. Eventually, Perry ends up amidst a giant battle and does his part in stopping the Pistachions alongside Diogee as the events play out and the timeline is restored. In Agee Ientee Diogee, Perry was given a vacation day, while Agent G would've taken his place stopping Doofenshmirtz, if it weren't for Dr. Not Sorry's interception. In the end, Diogee, mistaken for Agent G, took Perry's place. In The Ticking Clock, Perry follows Heinz to make sure his latest charitable scheme doesn't make too much damage. Relationships Heinz Doofenshmirtz Perry and Doofenshmirtz share a long history together, having been nemesis' before Doofenshmirtz gave up evil. The two of them are close, and while the other members of their group struggled to pass the time in the time stream, Perry and Doofenshmirtz quietly enjoyed a game of 'Go fish' with each other, playing by passing a single hot sauce packet back and forth between them. Perry dove off the makeshift plane with a grappling hook to save Doofenshmirtz before he could meet his doom, having accidentally fallen off when it was hit by a projectile. Diogee Perry began treating Diogee as an ally immediately, trusting him to run away with the clock they needed while Perry could fend off the Pistachions, and motioning for him to stick together and follow him into the battle. The two of them worked well together to help fight against the Pistachions. Milo Murphy Perry elected to travel to Milo's house with him during the second Pistachion invasion so that he could retrieve a clock. While they were there, he struggled to keep Murphy's Law from exposing them, and afterward helped fend off the Pistachions so that they could escape, grabbing Milo before using his jet pack to leave the house through the roof. Perry later saved Milo, Phineas, and Ferb from a Pistachion, but promptly pretended to be a regular platypus because his owners were with the boy. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season Two *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Agee Ientee Diogee" *"The Ticking Clock" *"Sick Day" Trivia * He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who also voices Diogee. * Two references to Perry appeared in Season 1 of Milo Murphy's law - the first being teal platypus pajamas owned by Milo Murphy in We're Going to the Zoo, and the second being a child dressed up in a teal platypus costume in Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!. * In reality, platypuses have brown fur — just like many land mammals. Teal being a weird fur color for a platypus was brought up in We're Going to the Zoo, in which Sara asked about the odd color of Milo's platypus pajamas, which in turn was referencing Perry. * The only characters outside of O.W.C.A. who know both of his identities are Stacy, who learned about his secret identity in Phineas and Ferb episode Happy Birthday, Isabella, and Milo Murphy and Diogee in The Phineas and Ferb Effect. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and their friends generally only interact with him as a pet, as Perry has to be relocated once his family knows about his secret identity. * He is usually the only one to enter his lair. External links * Disney Wiki: Perry the Platypus * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Perry the Platypus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Non-Humans Category:Animals Category:P Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters Category:Pets Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters